Video Games
by musicstar5
Summary: Courtney was just babysitiing. She didn't intend to get so involved in a game and a boy. DxC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Wow, second story this week. And this one's about Duncan and Courtney. And video games. Wow. Haha. I don't have a hate for Duncan and Courtney, I just have a dislike of them. I don't know why..... anyways, here ya go!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, TDI or the play station 2. I do own one of the characters.**

I was babysitting the nest-door neighbor. He was 10, and a pretty good kid. But his brother was the one who needed babysat. His name is Duncan. He's 16, and an immature delinquent. No, I'm serious. He got out of juvenile 3 weeks ago, and could probably go back in any minute.

He's such an ogre. A green Mohawk, a lot of piercings, a punk! You know, if I was more like him, I'd find it sexy. But I don't. **(A/N- Damn, she's tight! That was mean! Wait, I'm writing it, so, yeah. But this is So not true! Okay, random author's note over.)**

"7:30, dinner," I mumbled as I read the list. I pulled out my cell phone for emergency uses ONLY, and looked at the time. 7:29. Just on time.

I pulled the pizza from the fridge, and set it on the plate. Apparently, the boys like their pizza cold. I'd never last a day here, eating cold pizza and making a mess.

"DINNER!" I yelled. Mark, Duncan's brother, charged down here. Duncan on the other hand, didn't come down. "Din-ner!" I yelled again. A stomp wasn't heard. I walked over to the stairs. "Dinner! NOW!!" I shrieked. He still didn't come down.

He was NOT going to disobey me! I was a C.I.T! NO ONE disobeys me! I climbed up the stairs, and knocked on his door. How did I know it was his? It was the only one that smelled like armpits on the outside and the only door that went "Boom, boom boom" every 2 seconds. He opened the door.

"Princess, how's life babysitting Dorkohontus?" He asked. My face turned red with anger, as he called me princess. My name was COURTNEY!

"My name is Courtney! I don't like being called princess!" I shrieked. He put his hands up.

"Okay Sweetheart," he says with a laugh. I scream.

"You OGRE!" I shriek. He just laughs.

"Aw, am I supposed to be sad?" He teased, and closed the door. He didn't lock it, so that gave me a chance to drag him downstairs.

I walked in, and he was playing a video game. It was on full volume. He looked at me for a second, and looked back at the game.

"What is this?" I sputtered.

"Geez, it's a video game. Maybe if you weren't such a tight butt, you'd know what it was and how to work it," He said. I clenched my fist.

"What am I, stupid? Of COURSE I know what a video game is, AND I know how to work it," I yelled, and grabbed the control to prove him right. I pressed the B, and and an arrow came out of a ship. I tried Y, and liquid came out of the back of the plane.

"You just made the plane have a gas leak!" Duncan yelled, and took the control. He fixed the plane. And gave me back the control.

"Why would I want this stupid thing back?" I snapped.

"Well, your still holding it, right?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes, and secretly firmed my grip.

"Fine, you win," I mumbled, and looked at the video game. Duncan put his hands over the controller, and put them on mine. Wow, his hands were so..... soft, and firm. Great, I could NOT believe what I was thinking.

"Like this," He whispered, and softly forced my finger down on the X button. Gunshots fired, and the plane exploded.

"Alright!" I said, and turned around and hugged him. He laughed and hugged back.

"Aw, how sweet! Now, wait until my mom finds out you're not babysitting me!" Someone said. I jumped off of Duncan and saw Mark. That's just great.

"Go to bed! It's 8:00!" I yelled. Mark snapped his fingers, and slammed his bedroom door.

"Nice princess," He laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. He smiled.

"So? Stop being such a boss. You played VIDEO games," He said, and emphasized video.

"Got a point," I mumbled. Just them, the front door closed shut. Crap. Either the twerp got out or his parents are home. I ran downstairs. His parents were home. I sighed in relief.

"Courtney hun, you did a great job! One problem. When I said the boys better be in bed by 8:00, I meant both of them," The mother said. I turned around and saw Duncan.

"I was just helping her clean up after dinner. Mark made a mess, so I cleaned up and Courtney sent him to bed," Duncan said. He defended me? Just for your information, I can defend MYSELF! But, that was sweet for a criminal.

"Oh. But go to bed mister," the dad said, and followed his wife into the living room.

"Here sweetheart," he said, handed me his phone number, and kissed me on the cheek. "G'night," He said, and shuffled upstairs. I turned red. Wait, why did I just let him kiss me!? Why did I let him call me sweetheart!? Why did I let him give me his phone number?!

Oh yeah, we played video games together. I laughed, grabbed the well-earned 10 bucks, and left the house.

**Okay! Yeah, not very good. Whatever. Read and Review this story and my other 3, and check out the pole on my page!**

**~tdiharter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, I've found some MORE time to write another chapter! I got asked. SO, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or the characters. I do own: The plot, Mark, Sophia, and the fish.**

Duncan's parents asked me to babysit again. Of course I said yes! It's a good payment and it's easy! And Duncan would be there.

Once I got to the door, his mom and dad were just getting their coats on.

"Thank you Courtney! You were an expert last time, so hopefully this time would be a snap!" The dad said.

"And Mark's been a little bratty lately, so hopefully you can handle it," The mom whispered to me. I gulped. I remembered how Mark was last time. And I didn't like it. It made me mad.

"Don't worry, I can handle anything. You know, I was a C.I.T," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, you were a counselor. Now, I have to go. Here's 20 bucks for pizza," The dad said, and handed me 20 bucks. "Make sure you order from Pizza palace. The boys love that kind. Now, goodbye Courtney!!" He said, and shuffled out the door, followed by the wife.

"Boys! Down here!!" I yelled as soon as I heard the car pull out. They came down.

"Princess!" Duncan said, and hugged me. I pushed him.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

Duncan and I have been in touch ever since I babysat last time. We talked twice by phone and once in person. He asked me out, but I told him about my parents, who were lawyers. He surprisingly was okay with that.

"Well, how's life?" He asked, and plopped on the couch, He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down next to him.

"Okay. I've got electives coming up," I said. He nodded.

"I almost forgot about high school, since my parents don't trust me there and they home school me," He said. I nodded.

"And why don't they trust you?" I asked.

"Um.... you're talking to a juvie dude, remember? A guy who has a knife collection in his supposed underwear drawer?" He said. Eww.

"This is going to be my only time asking this, but where do you keep your underwear?" I asked.

"In my sock drawer," He replied with a laugh. I cringed.

"You're not organized, are you?" I asked. He shook his head. Okay, I'll admit I'm a neat freak, and had a huge tendency to go up to his room and organize it. But he'd probably mess it up again, and I would've done all that work for nothing. Stupid criminal.

"So, what's for dinner?" Duncan asked.

"Pizza. I'm going to order right now," I said, and picked up my cell phone. "Hello, pizza palace? Yes. I would like 1 cheese and one pepperoni," I said., and paused. "How much?" Pause. "That's outrageous for 2 pizzas!" Pause. "I was a C.I.T! You should give me a discount!" Pause. "Thank you." Pause. "20 bucks." Pause "19.99?" Pause. "Okay, thank you!" I hung up. Duncan looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I just ordered 2 pizzas for 20 bucks!" He rolled his eyes.

"2 key terms. 20 bucks and pizza palace. 20 Bucks is horrible, and so is pizza palace," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Live with it Duncan," I said. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something," He said. I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me," He mumbled just enough that I could hear.

"Eww! Why would-" I was cut off by Duncan kissing me. He tore it apart.

"So, there's your promise!" I snapped, and walked away to find Mark.

**(A/N- If there is no line above, this is the line. Lol)**

Mark was sitting on his bed in his room, reading a book. He looked so innocent. Now why would his mom say he's a devil if he looks like an angel?

"Hey Courtney," Mark said.

"Hi Mark," I said, and walked in. He had splattered paint on his side wall, and colored on the other. Talk about creative. "So, I like your room."

"Thanks. I did it one night when my parents had to bail Duncan out of juvie last week," He said. Hmm, this was new.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Something about putting a bra on the statue city," He replied with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. Well, someone had explaining to do.

"Well... you're brother is plain stupid," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"So, go look at the picture frame I put up," he said, and pointed to the wall that was actually it's original color. Went up, and saw something carved in it, very small.

"C plus D?" I asked myself out loud.

"Huh?" Mark said. I forgot he was in the room.

"The carvings in this," I told him. He came to look, but saw no carvings.

"Courtney, I don't see any. Maybe it's your imagination." I laughed.

"My G.P.A is 4.0, and you're saying I'm imagining things? You're crazy," I said, and went downstairs to wait for the pizza.

When I got downstairs, someone had set the table, put out drinks, and laid out the pizza on the table. There was a note on the fridge.

"'Went on motorcycle. Be back tomorrow morning or late tonight. Duncan,'" I read aloud. Great, I'm stuck here with Mark. Oh gee, thank you Duncan.

"Mark! Dinner!" I yelled to him. He didn't come down. "Mark! Now!" I tried again. No answer. "Mark, you better get your small butt down here or I'll call your mom!!" I threatened. Just then, a _thomp _was heard from the stairs. I saw Mark, crouched down, like he just landed. Then, I remembered there's a stairwell with a banister. He jumped from there! "Mark!"

"What? I came down like you asked. Yum, I smell pizza. Cheese or pep?" He wondered aloud, and went to the table.

Once he got his pizza, which was pepperoni, he opened his soda. He had shaken it, and it exploded.

"Aw, shit!" He yelled. I turned around from my book.

"Watch your language," I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He mumbled. Oh, there's the devil part. I should've seen this coming!!

"Mark! Don't whatever me!" I snapped. Just then, someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was there. She reminded me of my friend Bridgette.

"Is Mark here?" She asked. I nodded.

"Mark! Visitor!" I yelled. He came over, with a fish bowl in his hands. A fish was in it.

"Here Sophie," He said, and handed her the fishbowl.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, Clarko? At the fish store yesterday. He's a birthday present for Sophie," Mark said. Hmm....

"Oh! You're Sophie! The one Mark talks non-stop about!" I said. The two looked at me, then Sophie looked at Mark.

"Um, thanks for the fish Mark. I have to go. See you on Monday," She said, and scooted out of the door. Mark looked at me.

"Why'd you do that!?" He boomed.

"You were being an evil brat," I replied with a snicker.

"Courtney! I've had enough! It's on!" He yelled, and walked out of the room. Considering the fact that he's been evil and bratty, I was actually kind of afraid of what he was going to do.

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Yes, I made this into a story. But I'm keeping the title. You'll see why xD Review and read!**

**~Tdiharter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yes everyone, a story! Yay! Sorry for the later updates. I have a project to do this weekend and I have tests to study for. But I'll make much more time to type! Here's the third chapter! It'll be shorter =[**

I have had my eyes open ever since Mark says he was going to get back at me. I knew Duncan's pranks were bad, but Mark's? Mark was related to Duncan, so twice the trouble.

"Hello?" Someone yelled in the doorway. Duncan had come back early from his motorcycle trip.

"Back early, aren't we?" I asked him with a smirk. He took off his jacket.

"Yes. In fact, I'm 3 hours early," he replied.

"But why?" I asked.

"Accident on the interstate. Didn't feel like waiting," He said. I nodded.

"Well, why you're here, talk some sense into your brother. He's planning to get back at me after I said something about his friend Sophie," I said. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"He'll get over it. Now, Where's the leftover pizza?" He asked, and ran to the kitchen. I was about to follow him when Mark popped up from the stairwell. I jumped and screamed. He laughed.

"Two more things left for payback," he teased, and ran off.

"Dimwit!" I yelled. Duncan turned from the fridge.

"Me?" He asked.

"No, your brother," I replied. Just then, the home phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello? Courtney?" Duncan's mom asked over the phone.

"Um, hey. Oh yeah, everything's okay." A pause. "Yup, he's eating." Pause."Mark... talk some sense into him." Pause. "He attacked me!" Pause "He jumped down the stairwell!" Pause. "Well-" Pause. "Fine," I grumble, and hung up the phone.

"What was it princess?" Duncan asked.

"One, my name is COURTNEY!! And two, your mom's checking up on us," I told him. He nodded.

"Well, want to get back at Mark for squirting you?" He asked.

"No! He still has get back at me one more time! I don't need anymore! You can if you want," I said. Duncan laughed.

"It's MARK. The wannabee nerd. He's like this cop's son, Harold. Orange hair, geeky glasses, picks his nose, plays with numchucks," He said.

"What are numchucks?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something to do with a ninja. But Mark's a dork. Geek. Wannabee. He's not going to do anything to you," Duncan said.

"Apparently, you don't know your brother," I teased. He glared at me.

"Want to see a real prank?" He asked. I rolled by eyes.

"Why no- HEY!" I was cut off by Duncan lifting me. He carried me to the couch and threw me on there. Then, he tickled me.

"You're lucky you're cute. That was an easygoing prank," He mumbled. I nervously laughed.

"Thanks," I whispered, since we were now nose-to-nose. Then, he kissed me.

It wasn't like any other kiss, it was a first kiss. His lips were smoothed. His breath smelled like pizza. His tongue was strong. His hands were gentle. I needed to breathe, so I broke it off.

"Princess," He said breathlessly, and stood up fast. Then, I realized that I wasn't just a first kiss. I'm pretty sure that we had sex for 3 minutes,

"Woah," I said.

"So, um..." Duncan stammered. The doorbell rang just in time.

"Your mom probably," I said.

"Gee, the worst time to come back," Duncan mumbled and got up. I opened the door.

"Hello Duncan!" Duncan's mom cheerfully said. He fake-smiled. She turned to me. "Courtney! Hello! Thank you again for babysitting. Where's Mark?" She asked/ Come to think of it, I saw Mark last when he jumped down and scared me.

"Right here mom," Someone said in a fake-surprised voice. It was Mark, of course.

"Hello hun!!" She greeted, and hugged him.

"I have something to show you," He said, and pulled out a video camera. Oh. Shit. He. Didn't.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hmm... how do I say this? Um, Duncan and Courtney kissing," He said. I screamed, and Duncan had a look of panic on his face.

"They wouldn't do that," Duncan's dad said.

"Daddy, look for yourself," Mark said, and turned the camera on. There, it showed the kiss from moments before. I freaked out, waved to Duncan, and ran out. I have to learn that brothers turn out just like brothers. I hate it.

**A/N- End of chapter! Told ya it's short! Well, there's Mark 3 pranks. But the story doesn't end here. And sorry for slower updates. Finals, school, babysitting, and being grounded is slowing me down. But whenever I get the chance, I promise to update! I'm also working on an one-shot, so that'll be up later. Read and review!**

**~Tdiharter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read! Sorry to say, but this is the last chapter =[ Um, I'm pretty sure this one will be longer. So yup. Remember to read and review! Now say that 5 times fast, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the song 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne or 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf.**

I ran out after that disaster. Mark better be glad he got revenge. I could just STRANGLE him! I guess he got revenge. I am NEVER babysitting Mark again.

I passed the music shop. They always played music in the store. A lot of the time, I would go in there and listen to the music while I was working on homework or studying.

Since I didn't want to go home yet, I went in. The ending of the song 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf was playing. I liked that song. Then, after that, the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne played. I loved that song. Once it came on, I realized how much it related to me. I did miss Duncan, because of Mark. I didn't know how much trouble he was in. I've never felt this way about someone. Maybe we were made for each other.

When the song ended, I left. My tears were gone, but my thoughts weren't. Next to the music store was the video game store. I remember when Duncan taught me to play video games. But ever since that night, I haven't touched one. So, I went inside to play one.

Twenty minutes later, someone plopped down next to me and grabbed the other controller. I looked at the person, and gasped. It was Mark.

"What do YOU want? Haven't you done enough?" I snapped.

"I'm want to apologize," He replied. I glared at him.

"Why?" I ask in a mean tone.

"I regret what I did. That, and Duncan threatened to beat me up," Mark said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, and concentrated on the game.

"Look, I got mad when you embarrassed me in front of Sophie. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm-I'm so-sor-sorry," He finally said. I looked at him.

"Good for you," I mumbled, and went back to the game.

"Princess, forgive him," A vice said. I looked to the other side of me, and Duncan stood there. His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking down. It was kind of cute.

"Hey Duncan," I said.

"Oh, talk to the criminal with the green mohawk, but not me?! That's bull man!" Mark complained.

"Dude, she's a girl!" Duncan said.

"Oh, that's coming from the 16-year-old who called the elderly women a few houses down an alien," Mark retorted and smirked.

"Stop! Both of you!" I said. They both looked at me.

"Okay princess," Duncan said. He grabbed the controller from Mark.

"Hey!" Mark yelled. Duncan laughed, and looked at me.

"You've been practicing. Challenge me," he commanded.

"Well, technically, I haven't been practicing. I just started playing," I stutter.

"So? Let's talk a round," He oljected. I gulped. Yup, I'm pretty sure my butt would be whooped. Oh god.

"Um, no thanks," I said. Mark laughed.

"What? You chicken?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Then play," He said.

"No!" I object.

"Bock, bock, bock, bock!" He teased.

"Fine!" I yelled, and picked up my control.

"Ready princess?" Duncan asked. I nodded once. "GO!"

We played and we played. Level by level, it was very close. But the last level was for all the marbles. And guess who won that?

"YES!" I screamed. I ended up winning.I didn't know how, I just knew I did.

"Huh, wha-?" Duncan said in confusion.

"Told you I wasn't chicken!" I yelled. By now, everyone in the store was looking at me. But I didn't care. Not at all.

"Okay princess, you win. Um, Mark, go get the winner and loser a coke," Duncan said.

"Are you going to be all mushy-gushy?" Asked Mark. Duncan pushed him.

"What are you staring at? Mind your own business!" Duncan yelled. Everyone stopped staring.

"Um, thanks," I said. He nodded.

"So, about tonight-" I cut Duncan off my planting a kiss square on his lips. I broke it apart a minute later.

"I enjoyed it," I replied and hugged Duncan. He was frozen.

Well then," he finally said.

"What? You have to admit that tonight was good," I said.

"Except for the part where we got caught," He replied. I nodded. In the background, I saw Mark with 2 cokes. One bottle was empty though.

"So, you better call me soon," I said with a smirk, and left.

"Will do princess!" He yelled. I paused, and turned around.

"My name, is COURTNEY!" I shrieked, waved, and left the video game store to go home.

"Coke?" I heard Mark say. I smirked again.

**A/N- That's the end! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) I appreciate it. I had to put a little humor in there. It's bad humor though. Um, review! It makes my day! My one-shot I told you about last chapter will be up soon. Promise. A hint: It's about Gwen and Trent. Happy early Turkey day!!!! Gobble gobble xD xD**

**~Tdiharter**


End file.
